malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Logros (person)
Logros was the Commander of the Logros T'lan Imass Clans who served the Malazan Empire.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xv At the First Gathering, he had been chosen to lead the Imass native to the lands of the First Empire.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.263 Onos T'oolan said Logros was the only T'lan Imass who spoke to humans on a regular basis.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US HC p.230 In Gardens of the Moon After the death of Emperor Kellanved and the conquering of Seven Cities, the Logros Bonecasters had detected an enclave of surviving Jaghut in the Jhag Odhan. Logros ordered his warriors to march without explanation to new Empress Laseen. By the time the Logros returned, their numbers had diminished from nineteen thousand to fourteen thousand.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US HC p.230-231 In Memories of Ice Logros did not appear to have attended the Second Gathering, in which Silverfox, the first living Bonecaster in millenia, summoned the T'lan Imass together. Ay Estos explained that some of the Logros had broken from their Vow and committed criminal acts. The other Logros Bonecasters hunted these renegades.Memories of Ice, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.674 Olar Ethil, First Bonecaster of the Logros, returned to the Logros Clan for the first time in many years at the Second Gathering. She had been tasked by their clan commander Logros to seek out the world's remaining T'lan Imass armies. She found signs that four clans of the Bentract were on Jacuruku but trapped within the Warren of Chaos. Of the others (Ifayle, Kerluhm, and Orshayn) there was no sign and she presumed them lost. Under Silverfox's questioning, she admitted that Logros' request had come at the command of the occupant of the First Throne, former Malazan Emperor Kellanved. Kellanved retained control of the Throne because he had Ascended and not died as was generally thought.Memories of Ice, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.674-675 In House of Chains Logros and his clans were in charge of defending the First Empire's homeland as well as the First Throne. At some point, Logros ordered that the First Throne be removed from Seven Cities because the Nameless Ones, which served the Azath Houses, had discovered the power of the Throne could be claimed and were drawing closer to discovering its location. Logros believed that if a priest of that cult ascended the Throne, their first and only command would be to order the T'lan Imass to voluntarily accept eternal imprisonment. Logros ordered the Throne to be moved to a secret location on Quon Tali.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.655 At the time of the Second Gathering, Logros amassed his army on Seven Cities in anticipation of its imminent need. Consequently, the Throne was left unguarded. Onrack the Broken approached Monok Ochem and Ibra Gholan with information regarding the T'lan Imass renegades known as The Unbound and their plan to seize the Throne for their master, the Crippled God. Monok Ochem communicated Onrack's concerns to Logros, who agreed to withhold judgement against Onrack's own crimes so that Onrack and the others could rush to the Throne's defence.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.654-660 Notes and references de:Logros Category:T'lan Imass Category:Logros